Moving Forward
by Oshina
Summary: Following Killian's return from the underworld Emma and him return to their home. While their home contains many memories, none of them positive, they are intent on making better ones. M for a reason. CS. One Shot.


They stepped through the front door of the house that held so many memories. Before they ever stepped foot through the door, before it was ever theirs, the house was full of anticipation. He had hoped it would be the start of their roots. He was ready for a home, and he couldn't have imagined ever having the opportunity to build one with his true love. In fact, now that he stood in the door way, next to her, he still could not grasp the situation. He looked to his right, focusing on her face. She looked tired, exhausted really, but he couldn't imagine anyone looking more beautiful. Her blonde hair was still pulled into a ponytail on the back of her head. While he was looking at her, she was not present in the moment. Her eyes were fixed forward. She was staring at the exact location where they had their last exchange in their home. The moment Zelena had revealed the truth and he had failed to overcome the darkness. His heart was suddenly heavy, and a knot formed in his abdomen, reliving the same moment she was currently repeating in her mind. Then he looked around. He looked into the kitchen, and into the room that held a bassinet in the underworld. This home may hold a painful past, but it was also brimming with a future. A future that was not even possible a few days ago. He willed himself to squeeze her hand.

He stepped in front of her, breaking her unblinking gaze. He noticed that her eyes were brimming with tears, loss, and excitement. The conflicting emotions were evident in her gaze.

"Love, you need to look at me" he spoke quietly. Her eyes moved and fixed onto his bright blue gaze. He gave a small smile when she finally looked at him. "You have to focus on me, on this chance we have. I failed you in this home the last time we stood here. I will never fail you like that again".

Her eyes were full of tears by time she had leaped forward and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist instantly, holding her as close to his chest as possible. She began to shrug off her jacket, tired of the layers between them. He quickly moved to assist, pushing it the rest of the way off her shoulders. Her shirt went next, leaving her standing in front of him in a black bra. His eyes went dark as he scanned her body. His own body was starting to buzz, his pants growing tighter by the moment. The tearful look in her eyes had transformed into an intense lustful stare. She stepped forward and placed a kiss on the side of his neck. The simple action shot electricity through his body. She spoke in a slow whisper. "Do you want to make some new memories?" The intent of her statement was clear. Her hands rested on the top of his hips and worked their way under the waistband of his jeans. She could hear his quick intake of breath as her fingers moved around his waist. She reached for the button on his jeans, opening it easily. He was holding almost still. The anticipation was heavy in the air surrounding them as they stood in the entryway of their home. She slowly lowered the zipper and let her hand travel into the front of his jeans. "Emma, love... are you sure?" he asked in shuddered breaths.

She placed a soft kiss onto his lips, "Yes, no more waiting Killian. I love you, and right now, I want you." That was all he needed to hear. His stillness was over as he reached behind her, placing his hand and hook on her bottom. He lifted her up as she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist, letting out a surprised gasp and giggle. The mood was suddenly lightened as he smiled into the kiss they were now continuing. He started towards the stairs, his pants starting to slowly slip down his behind. She laughed as he moved up the staircase while trying to keep his pants from falling down. It was probably not the safest way to move up a flight of stairs, but in the moment it was the only option.

When they reached to top of the stairs he set her back onto her feet, both of them still smiling. Both of them feeling a lightness that hadn't been felt for months. He looked forward down the hall, realizing that he didn't know which room was supposed to be theirs. She seemed to recognize his hesitation. "It's the next room on the right". He looked at her, expecting to see the same hesitation that was creeping back into his mind. Instead, he saw anticipation and excitement. Her expression immediately lightened the mood again. "Are you ready, love? I think it's time for us to be in our bedroom, together". He spoke with a lightness he wasn't expecting in his own voice. "Killian, do you even have to ask me that?" She responded with a bright smile.

They walked hand in hand to the bedroom door and pushed it open. The room was mostly bare, containing only a king size sleigh bed with a simple red comforter and one dresser. "We could probably decorate a little more" She said, stepping through the door in front of him. She turned to look back at him, pulling on his hand to move him forward into the space. She captured his lips in another kiss. The passion that they had felt downstairs immediately returned. Her skin was tingling with excitement as his hand moved up her bare back, holder her close. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground with a dull thud. He stepped back and pulled his shirt over his head. Her hands instantly reached out for his chest. Her fingers ran over his pecs and down his abdomen, slowly tracing each scar. She made a mental note to ask about them later. There was still so much to learn about his past. But, for the moment, she was only concerned about their future.

Their eyes met again as he crashed his lips into hers. She moved backwards, her hands on his shoulders pulling him towards the bed. When her knees hit the edge they both fell onto the bed. They moved up on the bed so that his body was fully covering hers. She could feel her core warming as his lips left hers and began to trail down her neck. He left open mouth kisses starting at her jaw line and slowly moving towards her collarbone. Electricity shot through her body straight to her core when he nibbled on her collarbone. She let out an involuntary gasp. He smiled into her skin as he continued to work his way down her body. Her skin was soft and warm and was only adding to his own arousal. He kissed the tops of her breasts, obstructed by the black lace bra she was still wearing. She arched her back, signaling him to remove it. His hand moved to the clasp and unhooked it with practiced ease. She wondered for an instant how he was already efficient at removing modern undergarments. That thought was interrupted when he removed the garment fully and immediately put his mouth over her right nipple. She gasped again, unable to contain the noises that were now rolling from her lips. She never knew that such pleasure could be gained from these simple touches. He moved to the other breast. Kissing, licking, sucking, and reveling in the noises she was making. He continued to move down her sternum and onto her stomach. She was not only letting our small moans, her body was involuntarily moving, attempting to gains some kind of friction where she needed it most.

He grinded his own hips into the bed, attempted to relive some of his own discomfort from the tightness in his pants. His pants grew tighter in every passing moment as she continued to writhe under his touch. He reached for the button on her pants, opening it and lowering the zipper in seconds. His desire to touch her was almost matched by her growing need to be touched.

"You are so beautiful, love" he spoke into his kisses and she lifted her hips, allowing him to remove the offending garments. He sat back on his legs and took a moment to admire her. She was looking at him with lust in her eyes. Her body was almost vibrating in anticipation. He was just about to resume his ministrations when she became impatient. She sat up suddenly, taking his mouth in a passionate kiss. Her fingers went into his hair as their lips and tongues attempted to alleviate the bound up passion that was growing in each of them. She wrapped her legs around his still clothed hips and flipped him on the bed.

While caught off guard, Killian couldn't help but smile. "Impatient are we lass?" She was straddling his hips, grinding her core onto his clothed groin. The smile on his face immediately changed into an almost pained expression as he was reminded of the tightness in his pants. She was smiling now, enjoying the effect she was obviously having on him. His eyes were closed as he tried to maintain control of his body.

She moved back and grabbed unceremoniously at the waist of his pants, which were still unzipped. She pulled them down his hips and off his legs. He was not wearing any undergarments. She made a mental note to buy him a pack of boxer briefs. She looked up to see an already wrecked look on his face, and she had barely touched him yet. The look he was giving her was enough to add to her arousal. She reached up to his pecs and slowly dragged her hands down his chest and left soft kisses on the V of his hips. Her hands moved to his hips and she held them tight. She could tell that he was holding his breath. He was almost perfectly still. She worked her away around his member. It was fully hard now, and she imagined straining. However, she was fully enjoying the effect her actions were having on her pirate.

She teased him for a few more seconds before she heard him "swan…please" it was a tormented please, and she loved it. She immediately obliged his request and took his length into her hand. He gasped as soon as she touched him and clearly couldn't contain the sounds he was making as she began to slowly pump her hand up and down. She leaned over his member blew cool air slowly on the tip. He let out another small moan followed by a fully audible moan when she took him into her mouth. It was almost like he wasn't expecting her to please him like this. It was taking every piece of control he had left not to thrust into her mouth. He couldn't remember pleasure ever feeling this way before with another women. She continued to move her hand and mouth on his length. His fingers were had a handful of the comforter tightly in their grasp. He was attempting to convince himself that he was still in control of his body. Her other hand moved to his sacs and slowly began to massage them. "So hot…Swan… you…feel…" he forced every word out in between strangled groans. " stop…swan, I need you" He knew he wasn't going to last much longer if she didn't stop. He didn't want to finish like this, not the first time they were together.

She kissed the tip of his length again, fully enjoying that she was able to wreck him so easily. She hadn't realized how aroused his reaction had made her. She could feel a pressure in her core that needed relief. She was sure she was soaked at this point. As she was lifted her head to look at him he grabbed her and flipped her on to her back, covering her body with his once again. The kiss was searing. Both of them on the edge of an intense arousal. He placed his left arm next to her head as his right hand snaked down her body. When his fingers came into contact with her core she was indeed soaked. "Bloody hell swan, you feel amazing" he said as he began to run his fingers in a circular pattern on her sensitive nub. She immediately reacted with a strangled moan, her hips lifting from the bed. He dipped a finger inside of her and they both moaned together, she was tight and hot. All he could think about now was being inside. She was riding his finger when he added a second. His thumb expertly continued to stimulate her clit. She was coiling so tightly she knew she was going explode. "Let go Swan, I need to watch you" he whispered in a deep and tormented voice. That was all she needed for stars to burst behind her eyes.

Her orgasm rocked through her body and he continued to bring her down with passionate kisses. She was panting when she finally mentally recovered. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was staring at her with an intensity she had never seen before. She knew he was struggling to hold back his instincts and was giving her time to recover. She had never felt like this before, but she knew she needed him. She gave him a small nod, acknowledging that she was okay and ready. He rotated his body to be fully on top of her. There was a tangible electricity between them. It was like sparks were tracing the skin on their bodies. He lined himself up and looked at her one more time. She leaded up and pulled him into a kiss as he pushed forward.

The feeling of him entering her was almost too much to handle. He was well endowed, and she was tight but the intense pleasure was like nothing she had ever felt. He moved incredibly slowly with shallow thrusts, making sure that she was okay. He was watching her face, her eyes closed, for any sign of discomfort. She knew he was holding back, trying not to hurt her, but she needed all of him. She wrapped her ankles around his back and pulled him forward until he was buried fully in her. They both let out strangled moans and he remained still for a moment. He could feel his body shaking in her grasp. The pleasure she was feeling was making her lightheaded and she needed him to move. "Killian" She said in a plea. He understood what she was asking and began to move. He started slow, but they both were losing their control within seconds. He pumped in her as they both coiled quickly with pleasure. She didn't last very long before her next orgasm ripped through her. Her body came alive like she had never felt before. Her eyes were closed but she could feel the energy radiating off her skin. Her grip was tight on his back as her body uncoiled for what felt like minutes. He let out a low and strangled grunt as he stilled in her fully buried in her. He slumped onto her chest, still inside of her.

They were both panting heavily, struggling to recover from the intense high they had both just experienced. He finally regained enough control of his body to roll off of her. They were still both breathing heavily as he pulled her into his side. Sweat and the evidence of their love covered their bodies but neither seemed to care. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a long time. Neither of them knew how long, but it seemed like hours before their breathing became normal again and they regained control of their limbs. He rolled onto his back and she curled up into his side. He propped his head up on his right arm and looked down at her shining eye staring up at him.

"Emma that was…" he started and paused. "I know" she finished for him. Whatever had happened to them during that experience was more than sex, and it was more than love. They both felt it.

He finally spoke again. "I love you Emma Swan" he said as though it was the most important sentence that ever left his lips. She smiled back up at him and whispered "and I love you Killian Jones". His lip turned upward with her statement and he leaded down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. He leaned back and took the opportunity to look around the room. "I think we may need to go furniture shopping, love" She laughed at his statement "yeah, you are probably right. At least we have the opportunity to turn our house into our home. I didn't think we were going to get this chance." His heart became a little bit heavier as he appreciated her words. This house that represented hope, and then darkness, and then betrayal was getting the chance to become a home. Their home. He was not going to waste this opportunity.

She sensed his change in mood again and sat up so that she was straddling him again. She smiled down at him as his heavy eyes looked back up at her. "Killian, this is our chance, we can't look backwards anymore." He digested her words and the realization that she was naked straddling his hips set in. She sensed this change in mood as well. "You know, Killian," She said, meeting his eyes. "Sometimes you are an open book too" she smiled as he raised an eyebrow and smiled slyly. She leaned down and pressed her mouth to his, instantly reigniting the flame that was dimming from their earlier experience. "Is that so, Swan?" he said lustfully and playfully as he flipped her again onto her back.


End file.
